Les bonnes résolutions
by Sanashiya
Summary: Izaya n'était pas SI méchant que ça. Alors quand Celty lui avait sorti qu'il était mauvais dans l'âme et que les autres avaient approuvé, ça l'avait vraiment vexé. Pour lui rabattre le caquet, une seule solution : leur montrer, à tous, qu'il pouvait être quelqu'un de gentil, lui aussi… Ou presque.


Salut tout le monde :3 Me voici pour la première fois avec un petit OS sur Durarara, né d'une journée d'écriture entre amies où le but était : un thème, une heure, un OS.

Le thème de cet OS : "mauvais" (Izaya s'est tout de suite imposé...)

Bonne lecture !

Début 15h32.

* * *

.oOo.

À Ikebukuro, ils étaient tous un peu barges. Qu'il s'agisse de Shizuo avec sa manie de faire voler tous les distributeurs de la ville, ou de Simon qui parvenait à les rattraper à une main, ou de cette bande de lycéens qui n'était pas ce qu'elle avait l'air d'être, ou de Shinra qui était fou amoureux d'une fille qui n'avait pas de tête… Au fond, Celty, si on omettait sa tendance obsessionnelle à vouloir retrouver sa tête, était la plus normale d'entre eux.

C'est pourquoi Izaya avait été profondément vexé quand elle lui avait sorti qu'il était vraiment mauvais dans l'âme.

C'était quelques jours auparavant, et il s'était un peu amusé à embêter une jeune fille pour voir jusqu'où iraient ses limites ; bon, elle avait fini par se jeter du toit de l'immeuble, qu'est-ce qu'il en pouvait, lui ? Il n'était quand même pas responsable des décisions que les gens prenaient quand on les mettait face à la réalité. Sauf que voilà, Celty était intervenue à temps pour que la jeune fille ne s'explose pas le crâne sur le trottoir, et ça s'était arrêté là. Elle n'était même pas morte ! Alors lorsqu'il avait croisé Celty en colère et qu'elle lui avait adressé ses mots bien sentis, tapés avec fureur sur son téléphone, il s'était légitimement senti froissé.

Alors, il avait mené une petite enquête, sur internet. "Est-ce que vous pensez qu'Orihara Izaya est quelqu'un de mauvais ?" : il en était ressorti que 99% des personnes interrogées avaient répondu "oui", et Izaya avait écarquillé les yeux derrière son écran. Sans compter que la seule personne qui avait répondu par un "non" avait justifié sa réponse en expliquant que c'était une façade pour masquer ce cœur tendre qui ne battait que pour Shizuo. (Sur le coup, Izaya avait eu envie de tuer Erika – le message ne pouvait venir que d'elle.)

Bon, soit. Il n'avait pas fait _que _des jolies choses dans sa vie, mais enfin, il n'était quand même pas pourri jusqu'à la moelle, si ? Il aimait les humains ! C'était juste qu'il avait, dirons-nous, une drôle de façon de leur montrer son amour.

Et puis il y avait eu un commentaire, sur Internet. "Le jour où Izaya se mettra à être gentil, les poules auront des dents". Et quelques autres qui avaient renchéri, ce qui avait à nouveau vexé Izaya très fort. Comment ça, ces crétins le croyaient incapable d'être gentil ?

Eh bien ils allaient voir.

Lorsque le jour se leva sur Tokyo, le lendemain, Izaya décida que c'était une bonne opportunité pour mettre en pratique sa journée "Gentil Izaya" – il allait leur montrer qu'il ne fallait pas se fier à ce qu'ils voyaient !

Sa première bonne action du jour fut de laisser sa place à une vieille dame dans le train qui l'emmenait à Ikebukuro. Sauf qu'en s'asseyant, la vieille dame glissa et se fractura un os en tombant : il fallut appeler une ambulance.

(Ce fut quelqu'un d'autre qui l'appela ; lui, il ne pouvait pas, il descendait justement à la prochaine station.)

Sa deuxième bonne action du jour fut d'aller acheter des sushis à Simon, qui rabattait toujours les passants sur son coin de trottoir, avec son accent russe immanquable. Mais ça ne changeait pas vraiment de d'habitude, et en plus, le chef avait mis sous ses ootoro une telle couche de wasabi qu'elle lui donna mal au ventre pour deux heures.

Sa troisième bonne action fut de vouloir venir en aide à ce petit lycéen, Ryûgamine Mikado, alors que sa copine aux gros lolos se faisait embêter par une bande de gals qui n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir inventé la poudre. Ça partait d'un bon sentiment, mais lorsqu'Izaya réalisa qu'il était en train de piétiner avec enthousiasme le portable de l'une d'entre elles, il se rendit compte qu'il s'était, encore une fois, un peu laissé emporter. C'était ennuyeux.

Bon – la journée n'était pas encore finie, il pouvait toujours rattraper son score (pas avec ces filles, qui s'étaient enfuies en hurlant, mais bon… au fond, ce n'était pas comme si elles valaient la peine qu'on soit gentil avec elles).

Lorsqu'il croisa Erika et sa bande dans la rue, il décida d'oublier la justification de sa réponse au sondage, pour ne retenir que le fait qu'elle était la seule à avoir dit qu'il n'était pas mauvais, et il ramassa le manga qu'elle venait de faire tomber par terre sans s'en rendre compte.

Sauf que quand il le lui tendit, Erika devint hystérique.

- Izzyyyyyy ! Je savais que toi aussi tu aimais ce genre-là ! Alors, tu serais plutôt quoi, toi, seme ou uke ?

Izaya lâcha le manga comme s'il venait de lui brûler la main – bon sang, c'était encore une de ces horreurs de boy's love ! Comme si ça ne suffisait pas qu'elle cherche à le mettre en couple avec Shizuo dès qu'ils entraient dans son champ de vision !

Au final, il fallut les efforts combinés de Dotachin et Walker pour calmer l'hystérie de leur camarade, et Izaya en profita pour déguerpir vers des horizons plus calmes, où il pourrait s'appliquer à être gentil sans que ça ne lui revienne sans cesse dans la tronche.

Celty était à l'origine de tout ça – c'était avec Celty qu'il fallait être gentil.

- Yo !

Ce n'était pas difficile de la trouver. Izaya connaissait les coins qu'elle aimait bien – tout comme il connaissait beaucoup de choses, n'étant pas informateur pour rien.

_"Qu'est-ce tu me veux ?"_

Bon ok, elle n'avait pas l'air très engageante, mais bon, Izaya ne perdait pas de vue son but principal : être gentil.

- Je viens de croiser un type qui prétend avoir déjà vu une Dullahan…

_"C'est vrai ? Où ça ?"_

- Au West Gate Park. Peut-être qu'il y est encore…

_"Merci !"_

Sans même qu'il puisse ajouter quelque chose, elle avait déjà filé, au volant de sa moto, et Izaya pouvait se réjouir pour la première fois pleinement d'avoir été gentil, jusqu'à ce qu'une petite voix dans sa tête lui rappelle que s'il avait _vraiment_ voulu l'être, il aurait dit à Celty qu'il savait _parfaitement _où se trouvait sa tête – et qu'elle était bien plus proche qu'elle ne le pensait…

Mais sur le coup, il n'avait pas eu très envie de voir la motarde faire une descente chez lui.

Pour ne rien arranger, il croisa Shinra une heure plus tard, qui n'avait pas l'air particulièrement ravi.

- Pourquoi tu lui as parlé de ce type ? Maintenant elle est complètement gaga à propos de sa tête !

- Elle est _toujours_ gaga à propos de sa tête, rétorqua Izaya. Je ne vois pas ce que ça change.

- Pour toi ça ne change rien, tu ne vis pas avec elle ! assena Shinra avant de disparaître, visiblement agacé.

Bon – après tout, le bonheur des uns faisait le malheur des autres, c'était bien comme ça qu'on disait ? On ne pouvait pas tenir Izaya pour responsable, si ? Il faisait de son mieux pour être gentil, ce n'était pas de sa faute si sa gentillesse ne convenait pas à tout le monde.

Enfin, c'était quand même un peu rageant. Il avait passé toute sa journée à courir partout pour essayer d'être aimable avec tout le monde, et il s'était pris des retours de manchette à _chaque fois._ Et lorsque la voix de Shizuo résonna derrière lui, il se demanda un instant si ça valait la peine d'essayer encore.

Mais le soleil n'était pas encore couché, et Izaya s'était promis. Une journée _entière_ à être gentil.

- Iiiiiiiiiiizaaaaaaayaaaaaaaa !

Bon, sa gentillesse n'allait pas jusqu'à accepter de se prendre dans la tronche le distributeur que Shizu-chan venait de faire voler dans sa direction – de toute façon, même s'il l'avait voulu, son corps aurait bougé avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, par automatisme. Il se retrouva donc perché sur une poubelle, tandis que Shizuo lui fonçait dessus, dans une belle imitation d'un taureau qui fonçait sur son toréador.

- Shizu-chan, comme ça me fait plaisir de te voir !

Un panneau de signalisation lui passa à deux doigts de l'oreille, et Izaya songea qu'être gentil avec Shizuo, c'était peut-être _un peu_ dangereux.

Mais bon, il aimait le danger, après tout, non ?

- Je t'avais dit de ne jamais revenir à Ikebukuro !

- Oh, oups, pardon. J'avais oublié. Je te promets que je n'y reviendrai plus.

De la soirée, en tout cas – tant qu'il serait encore gentil. Mais la réaction qu'il provoqua chez Shizuo le surprit : l'autre baissa les bras et haussa un sourcil, ralentissant son pas.

- Hah ?

- Quoi ? Tu me dis de ne pas revenir, alors je ne reviens plus.

- Ça fait des années que je te dis de ne plus revenir, et tu m'as jamais écouté !

- Mais cette fois, j'ai décidé que j'allais t'écouter, mon bon Shizu-chan. Parce que je suis _gentil_.

En fait, il y avait encore plus vexant que de s'entendre dire par Celty qu'on avait l'âme pourrie : c'était d'entendre Shizuo éclater de rire, évidemment incrédule quant à sa dernière affirmation. Izaya sentit les poils de son dos se hérisser.

Bon. Tant pis. Il laissait tomber. Ok, il n'était pas gentil : il était mauvais et tout ce que vous voulez. Et plus jamais il ne laisserait sa place à une vieille dans le train, plus jamais il ne ramasserait les mangas qu'Erika semait derrière elle comme des miettes de pains, plus jamais il n'offrirait gratuitement une information à Celty sur sa tête. Parce que quand il essayait d'être gentil, Shizuo se moquait de lui, et il n'y avait rien de plus humiliant.

Alors il sortit de son manteau le canif qu'il avait laissé bien tranquille toute la journée, et regarda le blond aux habits de bartender qui se tenait devant lui.

- Bon. T'as raison, en fait. Je ne suis pas gentil. Et je reviendrai à Ikebukuro quoi que tu dises.

Après tout, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il prendrait leurs avis en compte ! Il était comme il était, un type mauvais, à l'âme pourrie, et c'était parfait comme ça. Et lorsqu'il se jeta sur Shizuo, le canif en main, et que l'autre arracha avec un grand sourire un deuxième panneau de signalisation du sol pour le recevoir, Izaya songea qu'après tout, quand il était mauvais, ça ne déplaisait pas à tout le monde.

Au moins, ça ne déplaisait pas à Shizu-chan…

Alors autant que ça continue.

* * *

Fin : 16h28

Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
